


Through the Mirror

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Hyungwon knows that it's worth it. That it's all worth the blood messages, Kihyun, and the distance.





	Through the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/gifts).



> My prompt: minhyuk is a demon who likes to leave nice reminders on hyungwon's mirror even if they happen to be written in blood.
> 
> I thought it was really interesting ❤ but when I read it I also thought of Sabrina the teenage witch... way to age myself.

“Hyung there's a message for you, again.” Changkyun’s voice was amused as it echoed through the house. There was a lilt to his deep voice that implied whatever the message was, it was likely embarrassing. Hyungwon didn't hold any doubts that it was. They always were, but he supposed it was his fault for associating with a demon to begin with. 

It had happened a long time ago now that Hyungwon had a run in with said demon. Unfortunately since then he'd never stopped hearing from him. Or maybe it would be fortunately if said demon stopped communicating with blood on his mirror. Well, the other side of his mirror where he couldn't wash it off and it didn't go away unless he responded in kind. 

Which he did, with lipstick, writing backwards so his response could be read from the mirror world. Or he assumed it worked that way. The messages he received were always done so that he could read them. It would be rude not to return his messages in kind. And all told they'd been exchanging messages for well over a year now. But it was only a few months ago he'd finally stopped denying Changkyun’s insistence that he and the demon were dating. Albeit rather long distance. 

They were of course, and had been for far longer than Changkyun had been staying with him. But what his cousin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And there were a lot of things his cousin didn't need to know, but even without being told Changkyun was too smart to miss most of them. Of course that was part of why he'd been sent to him anyway, he was too much for his mother to handle and Hyungwon’s father thought he was the perfect solution. 

Not that he felt a solution was needed to all the problems their parents saw. After all, Changkyun being in a relationship with a smug Yoo Kihyun wasn't any concern of his. As if he had any room to speak on the matter, at least his cousin was dating a human. Albeit one that tended to get on his nerves with his smugness and overall overbearing personality. But whatever worked for the kid. He wasn't going to judge. 

Even if that's what his father expected of him, his mother knew better. But she hadn't breathed a word of her personal stance in earshot of husband in years. It wasn't something that would affect him one way or another. But they both knew the man wasn't as disapproving as he acted, he'd already turned a blind eye to Kihyun three times in the last month. Not that he had a single say on who Hyungwon allowed in ‘his’ house. 

He'd bought this place with his own money and he wasn't about to let his father have any say here. Of course he'd had to buy a house or risk his own relationship being exposed. It wouldn't do to have blood messages of ‘you're handsome’, ‘sweet lips gimmme some sugar’, or Minhyuk’s personal favorite ‘Turtle boy’ appearing all over the house. He hadn't even realized how many mirrors they owned until Minhyuk had started his defacing of them from the inside. 

By the time he moved even his mother was raising her eyebrow at the sheer amount of lipstick he owned. Even now he owned probably one of every shade of pink and red there was. Pink for good days and red for bad. The shade a good sign of how he was feeling. Then there was the custom greens he'd had made for him. They were for special days, like today. 

The message simply read ‘Turtle boy summon me on Halloween’ with a heart next to it. It was a lot tamer than Changkyun’s voice had implied. Of course this was also not the first message today. Though it was the best if you asked him. After all, there were only certain days that Hyungwon got a free, soulless, pass to summon his boyfriend to this side of the mirror. He didn’t need to be told twice about using them.

So he wrote his reply, a simple ‘what did you think I’d do dummy?’ in green with a smile. One that he wasn’t sure Minhyuk could see or not. As it was impossible to know which mirror the demon was looking through at any given time. And there were no less than sixteen mirrors throughout the house. Between them it was a game to see if they could find all the messages. 

There was still a green ‘I love you’ on the mirror hung above the cabinets in the kitchen. It had been there for roughly half a year now. He’d written it there just a few days before Changkyun had moved in. Hyungwon was pretty certain the reason Minhyuk never answered that one was because he’d gotten a kick out of watching Hyungwon explain it. 

Changkyun had taken his explanation with a grain of salt and a shrug. Probably thinking that Hyungwon wasn’t being serious. That was until he’d witnessed the same message being written in blood on the mirror hidden in the hallway closet, situated right above the towels. That really had taken a lot of explaining and avoiding questions Hyungwon would rather not answer.

Hyungwon hadn’t bothered to answer that message either, letting it stay for the times he needed to see it. Though he also noticed that after that Changkyun didn’t use that closet anymore. Which didn’t really bother him any to begin with. It was a lot less troublesome than the questions the message brought about. 

What his cousin was most curious about hadn’t been what he’d been expecting either. The first question being not where he met a demon, but where the demon got all the blood. That was not a question that Hyungwon wanted to answer for the simple fact he wanted to keep his own peace of mind. Secondly his cousin had asked if they ever actually met up rather than just talking through the mirrors.

It was a question that was harder to answer. Even though the answer was yes, it was painful to think about how little he actually saw his boyfriend. After all, there were rules to be followed when it came to demons being in the human realm. Rules that were much stricter than any TV show would have the average person believing. Of course Hyungwon understood that.

Understanding and liking were very different things though. Still he wouldn’t break up with Minhyuk over something so minor as that, not after all they’d been through together. Which involved a lot of screaming on the part of those who saw the mirrors. Himself included long, long ago. There was also all the information he’d drilled into his own head about demons, summoning, and magic overall that would be moot without Minhyuk.

“Hyung,” Changkyun’s voice pulled him from his thoughts again as he stared at the lipstick on the mirror. He turned to the brunette to see him holding his cellphone, Kihyun’s picture was lit up as the lockscreen. “I have a date on Halloween so…” He had the decency to blush at the implication but he thought better of thanking his cousin.

“Actually Minhyuk has been asking to meet you and Kihyun.” The words weren't as smooth as he wanted them to be. It wasn’t an introduction he was looking forward to honestly. But it was a necessary step in their relationship. Especially since Changkyun was living with him. “We were hoping that you’d at least stay for dinner.” 

Changkyun had raised an eyebrow at that but nodded. “I think I can work something out.” His words were slow and Hyungwon knew there was more. He knew what he’d say too. What everyone always said when it came to his relationship, even without knowing the whole demon bits. “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the time alone?” He swallowed side glancing at the mirror where another message could be seen from the corner of his eye.

“Are you sure that it’s worth it?” The tone was understanding, but it rang hollow in Hyungwon’s ears. Changkyun was the least likely person to ask this question, as he only wanted him to be happy. And while knowing that, he knew it meant he hadn’t done a good job of hiding how lonely he felt lately. Of course it was harder to hide now that his cousin lived with him and his job had him working from home.

“He’s worth it.” He smiled, he knew it was sad though. It was sad a lot if he were honest. His relationship wasn’t perfect, even if he wanted to pretend that it was. There was a lot of loneliness and longing involved. “It’s worth it, most things that are worth it are hard you know.” This time he was able to smile like he meant it, because he did. His cousin nodded but he didn’t smile.

“I just want you to be happy.” Changkyun’s words were said slowly, meaningfully, and with an added nod to the mirror. There was a soft smile on his lips when he looked at it then down at his phone. Hyungwon supposed he probably understood best what it meant to risk your happiness on someone. Kihyun wasn’t exactly an easy to have boyfriend either.

“I think that’s doable.” Hyungwon smiled at the blood red ‘I can’t wait to see you’ that was followed by an equally red pair of lips. He hadn’t felt them against him in months, three of them to be exact. Their ghost haunted him in his dreams. Along with the feeling of fingertips ghosting over his skin, Minhyuk’s warmth and the fires of his passion illuminating his nights in ways that his ideas could only dream of. 

Whatever else they might have said to one another was cut off by Changkyun’s phone ringing, Kihyun calling from wherever he was at the moment. Which currently wasn’t in town, he traveled a lot for business. What that business was Hyungwon didn’t ask about. He knew it was magical in nature, though Kihyun was quite human. Likely a peddler, the occupation allowed him and his cousin some understanding. 

They both knew what it meant to miss someone. They both knew what it meant to love someone who wasn’t always physically by their side, but who never left them. They both knew what it was like to be that for someone else as well. And no matter what anyone else said that was rewarding in its own right. Though, he was willing to admit that this left him looking forward to Halloween in a different way from last year.

Memories from last year flooded his mind as he planned out dinner, situating himself in front of the mirror in the living room. It was the one they communicated with the most, as it was biggest and one of the two occupants in the house were always near it. Currently he was using it to suggest a dinner menu while Minhyuk kept offering up different parts of himself instead. 

Which left him grateful Changkyun was not in the room. Granted his cousin had seen more than his fair share of mirror talk turned sexy. Though Hyungwon had also seen more than his fair share of Kihyun when he’d walked in on the two in the midst of a very heated make out a month ago. It had taken him three days of complaining to Minhyuk to get the images out of his head. 

It made him chuckle thinking about his opinion of Kihyun as he looked at the mirror. The reality of the situation catching up to him as Minhyuk asked about polite conservation topics. Here he was communicating with an actual demon through a mirror, with blood magic and all, but he didn't want him to meet Kihyun. Because Kihyun was more often the demonic one. 

Minhyuk chuckled about it through the use of all three mirrors in the room when he told him. Of course Minhyuk assured him that there was no way Kihyun was anywhere near as demonic as an actual demon. Hyungwon decided to give him that, smiling to himself as he went back to work. A summoning wasn't going to do itself and it required supplies he may or may not have on hand. 

As he went about his work Hyungwon couldn’t help chuckling to himself thinking of the way that Minhyuk would likely break down and bicker with Kihyun the same way he, himself did. And he just knew that despite the banter, the meanness, and the sometimes dramatic responses Kihyun would approve of his demon as Changkyun did. Just more in the same begrudging way he approved of Kihyun for Changkyun, to make his cousin happy. As all they truly wanted was for each other, was for them to be happy. Even if happiness was an actual demon and a human meaner than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I do hope you liked it. There wasn't a lot of direction so I kinda took it all the over place.


End file.
